


Ms. Lonelyhearts

by Redrikki



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mind Control, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelle knew Victor was a lover at heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ms. Lonelyhearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorcolubra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorcolubra/gifts).



Victor was a man of many parts. He played a soldier, a savior, a criminal, but Adelle knew he was a lover at heart. He was certainly hers. She possessed every line of his body and filled him up with a man who shared her interests and could match her passions. Adelle told herself the fact he never recognized her after a wipe in no way diminished their love.

Then came Sierra. Doll or Active, Victor knew her, loved her even, and she him. Despite her self deception, it seemed Adelle was right. Victor _was_ a lover, just not hers.


End file.
